Uzumaki Samurai
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1

6 Year old Tsukiko Uzumaki stood looking at the folder that had been in the bottom drawer of the Hokage's desk.

 **Name: Tsukiko Uzumaki-Namikaze**

 **Age: 6**

 **Status: Jinchurriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune**

 **Clan: Uzumaki**

 **Clan Status: Clan Heiress**

 **Parents: Kushina Uzumaki [Decessed]; Minato Namikaze [Decessed]**

 **Family: Tsunade Senju [distant cousin/godmother]; Jiraiya of the Sannin [godfather]; Kakashi Hatake [God brother]**

 **Bloodline: N/A**

 **rank: A [Automatic due to being a Jinchurriki]**

 **Jimchurriki Status: Un-trained**

 **Note: Loyalty training in-progress**

Tsukiko growled as she read the last bit that ment that all the beatings and over pricing of almost rotten food was all to make her loyal to only afew people!

"That's it i'm done with this village and it's pretenders" Tsukiko says as she looks around the office for anything else and Smirks at seeing the so called forbidden scroll, "Really if it was forbidden they wouldn't write it down but keep it to themselves and let the knowlage die with them unless" and here Tsukiko's smirk grew "Unless the forbidden part is that it holds jutsu donated by clans in order to join the village" with a huff she placed the large scroll on her back and carefully left the Hokage's Tower seeing as most of the ANBU was out making sure that the village was safe due to the Kyuubi Festivel going on.

 **{Line Break}**

3 Weeks Tsukiko had been gone managing to avvoid being caught by dying her red hair black and putting the forbidden scroll into a large travelers pack she had bought out of the stripened that she had gotten the day before she left looking to her right she looked at her traveling compainion and sensei a red haired female Samurai from the Land of Iron who had left to travel the world named Erza Scarlet*.

{Time Skip}

12 year old tsukiko folded her arms across her chest wraps that kept her developing breasts covered a midnight black Kimono top with blue-green flames hung off of her shoulders as the wind blew afew stray strands of red hair across her face as a smirk formed on her face.

"So you want Gato removed from your nation because he and his thugs are draining it dry?" Tsukiko asks getting a nod from the woman who she had saved from a pair of thugs.

"Well then Tsunami-san I guess the Land of Waves got themselves a Samurai defender untill your back on your feet as my Sensei would throttle me if I didn't aid your nation" Tsukiko says smirking more as she brushes some dirt from her Midnight Black with blue-green flames while her left hand rests lazily on the top of her nodachi that was resing above a shorter katana that she used as a secendary weapon.

"Thank you Tsukiko-chan, thank you so very much" Tsunami says with tears of joy in her eyesknowing that Wave now had someone that would keep them safe if only for awhile once the ninja's her father hired are gone.

 **{Line Break}**

Hatake Kakashi Jounin Sensei to Konoha's Genin team 7 looked up when he herd the clients daughter's voice and then the voice of a 2nd female come within hearing range from where he had been resting in the living room and his breath nearly hitched as he saw what looked like a young Samurai version of his late sensei's wife walk into the house with Tsunami the clients daughter.

"What's with the ninja Tsunami-san?" Tsukiko asks with a raised eyebrow getting an embarassed laughing from the older woman.

"Sorry Tsuki-chan they're just here making sure my fathers bridge gets built" Tsunami says getting a nod from Tsukiko who stares at Kakashi's Hiate coldly before saying "Keep to yourself Konoha Nin I've had bad experiances with your Villages nin"

With a nod Kakashi gulped almost expecting the girls hair to split into 9 tail like parts all the while wondering why the girls name felt familure to him.

 **{Line Break}**

 **Yes I took Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail and that's the only form of crossover that'll be in this fic.**

 **As for Tsukiko's appearance she looks like Erza only she has royal Purple Eyes and tends to wears Midnight Black with blue-green flame partern hakama and kimono tops tho she doesn't mind just wearing her chest wraps and as for what happened with the forbidden scroll...You'll have to wait and see :p**


	2. poll

in case no one bothered to look at my profile today is the last day to vote on the poll I got posted


End file.
